Mesoporous carbon materials are three-dimensionally connected carbon frameworks containing pores within the size range of 2-50 nm (i.e., mesopores). These materials have found an increasing number of utilities, e.g., as gas separation, water purification (i.e., nanofiltration), catalyst support, and electrode materials.
However, there are several problems currently being encountered in the manufacture of mesoporous carbon materials. One significant problem is the difficulty (i.e., slowness) of organic precursors to react (i.e., cure) in forming a polymer which functions as a carbon framework precursor. Often, the polymer formation step is either incomplete, or alternatively, requires an excessive amount of time for curing to be completed (e.g., days or weeks). In addition, the manufacture of mesoporous carbon materials is generally conducted according to a laborious stepwise procedure, which is both time consuming and costly.
There are also several deficiencies commonly encountered in carbon mesoporous materials produced by these methods. For example, mesoporous carbon materials are generally prone at elevated temperatures (i.e., carbonization temperatures used in their manufacture) to structural shrinkage. The structural shrinkage is often accompanied by a loss of mesoporosity and an onset of microporosity. Mesoporous carbon materials, particularly films, are also prone to cracking.
Accordingly, there would be a particular benefit in a method capable of producing highly resilient mesoporous carbon materials. There would be a further benefit if such a method was more efficient and less costly than existing methods. Moreover, the applicability of the resulting mesoporous carbon materials would advantageously be expanded to the many processes that could benefit from exceptionally durable and heat-resistant mesoporous carbon materials.